Grosse nouvelle , mauvaise nouvelle !
by San'men'kyou
Summary: Comme tous les matins chez Shigure , tout ce qu’on peut entendre sont des cris des pleurs et des casses . Les deux cousins se disputent , comme d’habitude . Mais une grosse nouvelle vas chambouler la vie des deux compères !Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo / surnom : Alors que dire ? mon pseudo est San'men'kyou ce qui signifie miroir à trois faces , vous vous demandez pourquoi ce pseudo hein ? ha ha , pour plusieurs raisons mais je ne tiens pas à dévoiler ma vie ici ! et vous pouvez m'appeler Céciloutre la loutre , mon vrai surnom et le plus courrant !

Note : et bien oui quand même je tiens à dire que je débute dans les fics et que c'est ma toute première ! donc hein ! soyez indulgent ! bon vous remarquerez que j'ai des petits problème d'orthographe , mais surtout de conjugaison ! et oui que voulez-vous , avec une prof de Français comme la mienne on ne peut que avoir des problèmes ! ¤enclume¤ excusez moi je m'égare . Et donc les personnages pour l'instant ne sont pas à moi comme vous le savez tous , oui je dit pour l'instant car peut-être que plus tard j'en inventerais mais ce n'est pas sûre ! ah et aussi , pour l'instant il n'y a que deux chapitres ! je suis en train d'écrire le troisième ! il viendra au pire dans quelques semaines et oui c'est long mais bon … sur ce bonne fic !

Note 2 : Les pensées entre "¤" et les paroles entre " « " , et autrement les actions ne sont ni en italique ni en gras comme vous pourrez le voir !

Genre : Alors venant de moi ça ne peut être qu'un ¤¤¤! et oui je vous laisse deviner si c'est un Yuri , Yaoi ou autre ! mais vous vous en rendrez vite compte !

* * *

Comme toujours chez Shigure , on pouvait entendre des hurlements , des cris , des bruits d'assiettes ou de verres cassés . On pouvait entendre aussi des « POUF » , des « oups , pardon Kyo-kun ! » des « grrr » et j'en passe . Mais on pouvait surtout entendre …. 

« - Abrutit de rat ! tout ça c'est de ta faute si il y a eu le feu dans la cuisine ! hurla le rouquin , dans les bras de Torhu , sous sa forme animal , c'est-à-dire le chat .

- Oh bien sûr , c'est vrai c'est moi qui a harcelé Torhu pour reprendre mon linge propre , oui j'avoue , répondit Yuki d'un air désinvolte et en même temps provocateur , lui aussi , sous sa forme animal .

- Sale rat ! je vais te tuer !

- Tu as battu ton record , tu ne me l'a pas dit pendant plus de vingt secondes ! bravo franchement .

-……grrrr !!!!

- Non , les chats ne font pas « grrr » mais miaou .

- Raaah j'en ai marre !! cracha le chat en partant , se débattant légèrement des bras de la demoiselle ayant une face de morue toute …. Toute morue quoi !

- Kyo-kun ! ne part pas , Yuki-chan n'a pas voulu dire ça !

- Laisse , Torhu , tu le connais maintenant , et puis ….. j'ai réellement voulu dire ça .

- ….. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête en faisant une moue toute triste , et soupira . D'une petite voix , les mains sur ses cuisses étant en jupe , elle répondit à son tour .

« Je sais Yuki-chan , je sais …

- Bien … »

Et sans que l'un des deux n'ai le temps de faire quelque chose , le rat repris sa forme humaine et , comme toujours , étant nu , juste devant la demoiselle qui devait ressembler à un saumon cramé face au sublime corps du garçon . Celui-ci se mit à rougir légèrement et se retourna de suite , comme la brunette d'ailleurs , qui se releva , tête toujours baissée , s'excusant à tord et à travers , en effet , toute rouge .

« Pardon Yuki-chan ! pardon ! je n'ai rien vu du tout ! enfin si juste un petit peu mais … aaah ! je te le jure ! je .. enfin j'ai vu juste un bout de … enfin …. Tu comprend et heu …..

- Torhu-san c'est bon j'ai compris , calme toi , ce n'est pas de ta faute ! ce genre de truc arrive tout le temps tu devrais le savoir … enfin j'avoue que c'est pour le moins très gênant . »

Un petit moment de silence s'imposa , alors que Yuki était nu , le dos tourné à Torhu , et celle-ci , le dos tourné à Yuki . Le jeune homme toussota légèrement , se passant une main dans ses cheveux d'une façon nerveuse .

« Et heu ….. (autrement ça va la vie avec Jean-pierre ? porte , Yuki : tu casse tout là …. , me : je sais je sais UuU , bon je reprend , Yuki : tu peux pas supprimer ça , me : … laisse moi réfléchir ….. naaaaaaaan ! D , Yuki : --' ) on vas rester comme ça combien de temps au juste ?

- ha ! heu ! je vais tout de suite te chercher tes vêtements dans la salle de bain ! j'arrive ! et heu en attendant …. »

Elle tourna un peu la tête partout , et prit un coussin , fermant les yeux et se tournant vers Yuki , lui tendant à s'éclater les muscle , le coussin . Le garçon à la chevelure grise , toujours de dos , se retourna et se recula tout de suite de trois mètres . Bon ok , Torhu pétait souvent les plombs , mais là il fallait avouer qu'elle avait vraiment un grain . Par gentillesse , il prit le coussin , et cacha son intimité avec , faisant une tête genre « vas te coucher » , avec un petit sourire forcé .

« …m…merci Torhu ¤Tu n'est pas blonde de nature par hasard ?--'¤ »

La demoiselle ne répondit pas , étant partit chercher des vêtements sec et propre pour son ami . Mais pendant ce temps là , que faisait donc ce cher chaton ? (me : … non Kyo repose ce dico ! paf ! x-x , Kyo : je suis pas un chaton ! ) ce cher Kyo , EXCUSEZ MOI ! ¬¬ ah j'vous jure …. Enfin bref . Il était caché derrière un buisson , qui était tout près de nombreuses ronces . Bien évidemment , et comme toujours , le rouquin n'eut pas de chance , et en se reculant , se piqua les fesses , méchantes ronces ! et oui , vous avez dû deviner que , comme Yuki , l'impulsif Kyo se retrouvait nu ! mais lui il était encore plus embêté car il n'avait pas ses habilles ! encore heureux qu'il n'ai pas quitté le jardin , mais si jamais quelqu'un comme le facteur ou autre passait , à coup sure il se faisait repérer ! grognant , soufflant , soupirant , il se trouvait assis , non loin des ronces , se piquant parfois et poussant des cris de colère , essayant de trouver une solution pour savoir comment regagner la maison de Shigure à grande vitesse , sans se faire voir . Et puis en même temps et comme toujours , il essayait de trouver un moyen pour battre cette chauve souris à la noix de coco ( Yuki : … je me disais aussi , ça aurait été trop beau que tu fasse des trucs comme ça qu'à Kyo --' , chauve souris à la noix de coco … on aura tout entendu ….. , me : z'êtes méchant avec moi ! bande de traîtres ! je vais vous torturer encore plus , Kyo : bien joué Yuki -- , Yuki ; oh toi la ramène pas ! ) enfin bref , voilà quoi .

« gnmhgnmhgnmh…..grrr…… m'énerve ce sale rat ….. ça fait des années et des années que j'essaye de le battre mais j'y arrive pas …… je le déteste …. Et puis … AIE ! SALOPERIES DE RONCES ! raaaaaaaah !!! j'en ai marre , j'en ai marre , j'en ai marre ! et puis j'suis à poil , je peux pas rentrer ! et puis ici on est pas en sécurité y a des pervers partout de nos jours ! et j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser ou autre ! et puis manquerait plus aussi que cette souris me vois ! là je préfèrerais mourir que de subir ses moqueries ! »

Il soupira une énième fois , ne trouvant pas quoi faire . Mais soudain , quelque minutes plus tard , un cris strident retentit dans le jardin des Sôma , juste là où se trouvait Kyo . D'ailleurs , celui-ci par surprise , se recula et tomba en pleins dans les ronces , lâchant un énorme cris de colère et de douleur , qui était celui ou celle qui venait d'émettre ce cris strident ? le rouquin leva légèrement la tête , le visage crispé de douleur et d'énervement . Mais celui-ci se changea à la seconde suivante , prenant un air genre « ¬¬ » . Ce cris provenait tout simplement de Shigure lui-même , qui pris une voix efféminée , ainsi qu'une pareille allure , habillé de son grand et large kimono , et un chapeau de paille sur la tête , un petit panier dans les mains , il déclara :

« Un perveeeers dans notre jardinnn ! au secours ! au viol ! un exhibitionniste !

- ….. Shigure ………. Grogna le rouquin , faisant grincer ses dents .

- Oh mais … que vois-je ? »

Shigure prit un air innocent , et se mit à rire comme une demoiselle , mettant « poliment » sa main devant sa bouche , un air plus que louche . Oui car quand il faisait ça il avait une tête louche , chose à savoir .

« Ce pervers est en fait … Kyo-kun ? KYO-KUN EST UN PERVERS ! IL EST NU DANS LE JARDIN ! SORTEZ LA CAMISOLE ! UN PSYCHOPATHE M'ATTAQUE ! LA CAMISOOOLE !

- Hey ! Shigure , le seul fou et psychopathe ici c'est toi ! »

S'exclama Hatori , arrivant derrière l'ahuri de service , lui donnant un coup sur la tête . Kyo , voyant le grand brun à côté de l'autre excité , haussa un sourcil . Toujours à poil , et oui , madame la fée des dents n'était pas venu entre temps donner des vêtements à Kyo ! ( Kyo : bien dommage … , me : bah oui comme tu dit , mais là j'vais pas mettre n'importe quoi non plus , Kyo : c'est ce que tu es en train de mettre depuis tout à l'heure …. Me : u-u non je te signale que je suis sérieuse là , Kyo : oui bon on s'en fous et reprend donc l'histoire ! me : ok ok ! è-é ) oui donc , Kyo toujours nu , haussa un sourcil , surpris . Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là Hatori ? encore Shigure c'était normale vu que c'était lui le propriétaire de la maison , mais pas le docteur non …. Celui-ci enleva sa veste , et la donna au rouquin .

« Prend ça , si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit .

- Mouais …. M'ci

- De rien . »

Toujours aussi froid et distant lui , enfin bon , il l'avait toujours été , sauf pendant sa période amoureuse avec Kana , mais celle-ci se brisa et vous connaissez l'histoire hein ! passons . (Je parlais d'Hatori pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris -- ) . Le garçon à la chevelure rousse s'entoura de la longue veste noir du médecin , marchant avec eux se dirigeant vers la maison . Shigure , lui , n'avait pas arrêté de rire en voyant l'état du pauvre chato….. (vois le dico ' ) en voyant l'état du pauvre rouquin qui , lui , n'avait cessé de crier . Une fois rendu dans la résidence de l'écrivain (Shigure : UuU tu me flatte , enfin bon je sais je suis un talentueux écrivain ! hahahaha , me : ¬¬ non c'est juste pour pas utiliser le même mot à chaque fois, pour pas faire de répétition quoi . , Shigure : ….. ¤cassé¤ :D c'est cela ! ) , Hatori se retourna vers l'adolescent et pris un air un peu incompréhensible , mettant sa main droite sur son menton , puis il le questionna .

« Mais dit moi Kyo , que faisais-tu tout nu dans les ronces , en pleins milieu du jardin ? j'avoue que c'est un peu étrange …

- C'est un pervers je te dit ! recommença Shigure , qui fit tout de suite assommé par le brun .

- Alors , tu me répond ?

- baaah qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise moi ? rien de spéciale ! Yuki et moi on s'est engueulés , à cause de Torhu on s'est transformés et moi je me suis énervé et donc je suis partit dehors me réfugier au calme .. et puis bah après tu devine la suite quoi !

- Oui . Ah toujours ces fameuses histoires entre vous trois , en particulier toi et Yuki .

- Ouais , mais t'façon c'est qu'un sale rat ! je le déteste et …

- Oui c'est bon ça je sais , dit Hatori en coupant la parole au rouquin . Seulement il vas falloir apprendre , tous les deux dés maintenant , qu'il faut vous calmer , car autrement vous ne pourrez pas tenir plus de deux jours ensemble ….

-………. »

Il y eut un gros blanc . Yuki sortit de nulle part , désormais habillé , ne faisant pas attention à son ennemi et très cher cousin qui , lui , était plus que dénudé . Le rat toussota légèrement , et émit un rire nerveux .

« Ha ha ! tu te met à l'humour noir maintenant Hatori ?

- Non , je ne vois pas pourquoi je plaisanterais .

-……

- Que …. Hatori , qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? me dit pas que j'vais être obligé de rester deux jours avec ce sale rat pour je n'sais qu'elle raison !

- Non . »

Les deux adolescent soupirèrent , mais le docteur reprit .

« Tu devra rester un mois et demi avec Yuki , dans la maison de Shigure .

-………………………………

-……………………………...

- Inutile de me crier dessus je n'y suis pour rien . »

Le silence s'imposa , Hatori toujours dans la même position , les yeux clos et la main sur le menton , et Yuki en train de fixer , ou plutôt de menacer Kyo du regard . Celui-ci fit de même . Il pointa même son doigt vers la souris , puis déclara , d'une voix brève et précise .

« JA-MAIS

- Vous serez bien obligés de toute façons .

- Pourquoi ça ? repris d'une voix un peu … tremblante , Yuki .

- Le grand père de Torhu est en très mauvais état . Nous lui avons conseillés de rentrer le temps que ça aille mieux , pour qu'elle puisse être avec son grand père , mais elle nous a fait tout un cirque pour ne pas partir .

- ….

-….

- Et donc , nous lui avons conseillés une nouvelle fois quelque chose . Un mois et demi . Torhu devra rester un mois et demi chez son grand père . En un mois et trente jours , le grand père de Torhu peut guérir , mais il peut aussi mourir voyez-vous ….

- Oui

- Oui »

Répondirent en même temps le rouquin et le grisou ( Yuki : -- allons y gaiement avec les surnoms débiles ) . C'est vrai que c'était assez embêtant . Kyo , un peu affolé mais ne le montrant pas , déclara .

« Mais …… elle est où Torhu là ?

- Déjà partit , son cousin est venu la chercher il y a dix minutes à peu près je pense .

- Mais moi j'étais à la maison ! je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle était partit ! protesta la souris .

- Tu n'as pas bien fait attention , car tu peux vérifier mais elle n'est plus là . »

C'est vrai qu'en y pensant bien , la maison était devenu plus calme en l'espace de quelques minutes , enfin ça , ce n'était pas pour longtemps . Kyo se fâcha , et se mit à parler d'une voix plus forte .

« Malgré ça je ne veux absolument pas passer un mois et demi avec lui ! et puis d'abord on sera pas tout seul , y aura Shigure , non ?

- Et bien … »

Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le grand débile se réveilla soudainement de son « coma » , puis se précipita derrière Hatori , le prenant par les épaules et déclarant , avec un grand sourire .

« - On vas se détendre un peuu nous ! avoir des enfants comme vous tout le temps collés au bask ça fatigue vous savez ?

- Shigure … arrête d'interpréter ça de ta façon et retourne dormir ….

- Nan nan , je veux parler un peu moi aussi !

- Non Shigure , à la niche , vas manger des frostizes et tait-toi .

- Y a plus de frostizes …… dit-il en pleurnichant . Mais en voyant le regard d'Hatori , il rentra dans sa demeure boudant à moitié .

- Je reprend donc …

- Oui , acquiesça Yuki d'une façon toujours très polie .

- Ouais , ouais …. Déclara d'un air las et je m'en foutisme le chat . »

Le docteur toussota un instant et repris de sa voix grave mais en même temps mélodieuse .

« Shigure , moi et Ayame , enfin , surtout les deux autres , ont organisé - sans mon accord - , une sortit dans un petit village non loin de Kobe .

- KOBE ???

- MAIS C'EST VACHEMENT LOIN ! hurla Kyo .

- Oui en effet , enfin je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop chercher avec Ayame et Shigure …

- Ouais .

- Hm hm .

- Et donc , nous vous confions cette demeure pendant un mois et demi . Vous avez de la chance d'être en vacance , cela aurait très bien pu se passer lors des cours ! bon , et puis ne vous attendez pas trop à recevoir des visites de la part des autres , ils sont tous partit eux aussi.

- Mais ….. mais moi je refuse d'être avec cet abrutit de chat !

- Je te permet pas sale rat !

- La ferme , tu pollue mon atmosphère .

- Ah ouais ? tu me cherche là hein ?

- Tu n'en vaut pas la peine

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !! »

Et c'est ainsi que commença le cauchemar des deux cousins , pires ennemis du monde . Quelque jours plus tard , Hatori , Ayame et Shigure partirent , laissant maintenant pour un mois et demi Kyo et Yuki seuls , rien que tous les deux , mais ils commençaient très mal ….


	2. Chapter 2

Pseudo / surnom : Alors que dire ? mon pseudo est San'men'kyou ce qui signifie miroir à trois face , vous vous demandez pourquoi ce pseudo hein ? ha ha , pour plusieurs raison mais je ne tiens pas à dévoiler ma vie ici ! et vous pouvez m'appeler Céciloutre la loutre , mon vrai surnom et le plus courrant !

Note : et bien oui quand même je tiens à dire que je débute dans les fics et que c'est ma toute première ! donc hein ! soyez indulgent ! bon vous remarquerez que j'ai des petits problème d'orthographe , mais surtout de conjugaison ! et oui que voulez-vous , avec une prof de Français comme la mienne on ne peut que avoir des problèmes ! ¤enclume¤ excusez moi je m'égare . Et donc les personnages pour l'instant ne sont pas à moi comme vous le savez tous , oui je dit pour l'instant car peut-être que plus tard j'en inventerais mais ce n'est pas sûre ! ah et aussi , pour l'instant il n'y a que deux chapitres ! je suis en train d'écrire le troisième ! il viendra au pire dans quelques semaines et oui c'est long mais bon … sur ce bonne fic !

Note 2 : Les pensées entre "¤" et les paroles entre "«" , les actions ne sont ni en italique , ni en gras comme vous pourrez le voir .

Genre : Alors venant de moi ça ne peut être qu'un ¤¤¤ ! et oui je vous laisse deviner si c'est un Yuri , Yaoi ou autre ! mais vous vous en rendrez vite compte !

* * *

Premier jour : 7h35 du matin .

Kyo , comme à ses habitudes , n'était pas trop du genre à rester au lit bien longtemps , et donc , il s'était levé à l'aube , avait déjeuné , pour partir au plus vite d'ici , ne voulant pas voir la tête de son cousin dés le matin , ce qui le mettrait de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude . Il était partit s'entraîner , chez son maître , et pour se défouler un peu . Et oui , il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait vivre pendant un mois et demi avec Yuki . Torhu étant partit chez son grand père , mal en point , et Shigure , Ayame et Hatori étant partit à Kobe tous ensemble . De plus , tous les autres membres , ou plutôt , tous les autres maudits des Sôma étaient eux aussi partit je ne sais où , qu'elle poisse pour nos deux héros ! se retrouver , tous les deux pendant les vacances , dans la même demeure , étant obliger de vivre en communauté , c'était pire que l'enfer ! et ils feraient tout , tous les deux , pour éviter de trop se parler , se croiser et autre . De toute façons , si jamais ils se parlaient , leur conversation n'irait pas plus loin que d'habitude . « Je vais te tuer sale rat ! » , « Essaye donc pour voir abrutit de matou » , « j'suis pas un matou sale chauve souris ! » , vous voyez le genre . Bref . Kyo étant donc partit , le jeune homme à la chevelure grise pouvait dormir tranquillement et ce jusqu'à midi , n'étant vraiment pas lève tôt . La tête dans le cul , en pyjama , il se dirigea vers la cuisine , là où se trouvait le chat . Celui-ci venait juste de revenir , et n'adressa aucun regard et aucune parole à son cousin , qui fit de même aussi , ouvrant le frigo .

« ….. …. »

Il se retourna vers Kyo , en fronçant les sourcils .

« Dit moi abrutit , il est où le lait ?

- La ferme ! j'suis pas un abrutit sale rat ! et puis y a plus de lait je l'ai finit tout à l'heure !

- Tu me gonfle , et arrête de hurler comme ça dés le matin ..

- Je hurle si je veux et puis il est midi ! t'es vraiment con ! dormir jusqu'à midi .. on aura tout vu ! et puis pourquoi j'te parle moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es aussi con que moi , comme tu dit ?

- Oh la ferme !

- Je suis chez moi aussi alors je fais et je dis ce que je veux , je me lève quand je veux , je déjeune quand-je-veux , c'est clair ? déclara clairement le rat , d'un air énervé .

- Oh oooh … monsieur s'énerverait-il ? répondit le chat , d'un air provocateur , un petit sourire au lèvres .

-… »

N'étant pas stupide à ce point là , Yuki tourna le dos à Kyo , sans répondre , soupirant et refermant le frigo . Il ouvrit un placard se cherchant un plat tout fait , ne restant plus qu'à le mettre au micro-onde , mais il ne trouva rien . Il était tant de faire les courses !

« Bon …..

- Quoi ?

- Je te parle pas sale matou .

- .. Tant mieux . »

La souris , sans dire un mot de plus , se dirigea vers la salle de bain , le temps de prendre un bain , pour ensuite s'habiller et aller faire des courses , pour sois même bien sûr . Quelque minutes plus tard , le rouquin eut finit de manger . Lavant son bol de riz , vide , le laissant dans l'évier . Ne sachant pas où était Yuki , et s'en fichant complètement , il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et pour repartir s'entraîner après . Il monta les escalier , se grattant légèrement la tête , ouvrit la porte de la pièce , et là , tel fut sa surprise quand il découvrit son cousin , nu , s'apprêtant à sortir de la baignoire . Tout deux restèrent à se regarder , les yeux grands ouverts . Le temps que ça monte au cerveau de chacun , et surtout , le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait , Kyo restait à regarder le corps de son ennemis juré , de légère rougeurs au joues . Et celui-ci resta les yeux grand ouvert à regarder le beau visage du rouquin . Mais seulement voilà , il secoua la tête , et se regarda lui-même , nu , tout mouillé , et ……. Kyo qui le regardait .

« …. Toi ….. »

Murmura-t-il vraiment en colère . Le chat , entendant ça , secoua également sa tête et se rendit compte de c qu'il se passait . Il devint encore plus rouge mais ne se retourna pas pour autant . Ne sachant pas pourquoi d'ailleurs , mais enfin bon , cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'énerver et de hurler .

« SA…. SALE RAT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT ICI ?

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question ! mais … mais casse toi arrête de me regarder ! tu veux que je te colle mon poing dans ta sale face de matou ?!

- ha mais je … je te regarde pas heu .. oui je m'en vais et tout de suite !!!

- Ou…oui ! nan mais oh ! »

Et le rouquin fit comme il dit , il s'en alla claquant la porte , et laissant Yuki , tout rouge et gêné également , sortant de son bain , s'entourant tout de suite de son peignoir . Essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer . Premier jour , et déjà un événement comme cela qui se produisait , et bien ce n'était pas gagné !

Kyo se mit à marcher nerveusement dans les couloirs de la grande maison de Shigure , puis sortie prendre l'air , se défouler , essayer de ne plus penser à ça , ce qu'il venait de se passer , car ça avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs , déjà qu'il lui en fallait peu , alors imaginez un peu . Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas , c'était le « pourquoi était-il resté à le regarder comme ça » sans réagir , et même en rougissant ! il secoua sa tête ,serrant ses poings , et s'éloigna de la demeure . Le rat se prépara à son tour , lui par contre , était assez perdu par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer . Il prenait ça plutôt comme humiliation , surtout devant l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde ! il se regarda dans le miroir dans la salle de bain , de légères rougeurs aux joues .

¤ Bon … calme toi Yuki , ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un te vois nu … mais … devant lui là … ce sale chat ! …. J'ai la rage , j'ai la honte ! c'est horrible ! … et puis il me regardait en plus ! ce sale … ce ….. raaaaaah !!!! bon je vais essayer de pas y penser , et de ne pas le croiser quand il rentrera … àlàlà ……. ¤

Yuki toussota légèrement , et sortit faire les courses , pour lui . Le soir venu , le jeune homme à la chevelure grise se fit à manger , ou plutôt , ouvrit le micro-onde et mit son plat surgelé à chauffer . Oui , il n'étai pas très doué pour la cuisine , et ça vous le savez déjà . Il était seul dans la grande demeure appartenant à leur cousin , Kyo n'était toujours pas rentré , et c'était tant mieux pour Yuki ! celui-ci , lorsqu'il eu finit son plat , entendit des bruits de pas . Il sortit de la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec le rouquin , qui était tout sale , saignant légèrement . Celui-ci s'était défoulé en tapant toute la journée sur des arbres . Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un court instant , et eurent la même réaction . Se reculant de plusieurs mètres .

« -….t….Toi ! bégaya le rat .

- Quoi ? qu'est c't'as ?! m'regarde pas comme ça !

- …. Bon …….. reprit-il sérieusement , se plaçant juste devant son cousin .

- Q..Quoi ? pourquoi tu t'rapproche !

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi dans la salle de bain ne regarde que nous .

- QUOI ?! hurla le chat , il reprit , en colère . Comme si j'allais répéter ce qu'il s'est passé c'midi !! tu rigole ! 'tain ! surtout que j'ai eu la gerbe après ! »

Yuki prit violemment Kyo par le col , et lui lança un regard noir . Il déclara ensuite , d'une voix aussi sombre que son regard :

« - Oubli tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé

-…..q….que ….. Kyo ravala sa salive , mais esquissa un demi sourire sadique . Tu es énervé hein ? tu veux me taper ? vas-y je n'attend que ça ! allez bat toi !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'en vaut pas la peine ! cria-t-il en relâchant le rouquin .

- Mais bien sûûûûr ! môsieur dit ça parce qu'il a peur hein ? la poule mouillée ! »

Le rat ne répondit pas , restant face au chat , la tête baissée les poings serrer . Il le laissa dire , et faire , mais au bout d'une bonne minute , il l'envoya valser au bout de la pièce , en lui donnant un coup de pied assez violent . Kyo n'eu même pas le temps de réagir , et là , il était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de douleur . Son cousin était vraiment plus que fort , quand allait-il comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais le battre ? il resta les yeux clos , pendant que le garçon à la chevelure grise s'avança lentement vers lui , et répondit :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit , tu n'en vaut pas la peine .

-…gr…..sale…

- Je connais la rengaine ! « sale rat ! » , « pauvre imbécile ! » pas besoin de me le dire mille fois dans la journée !

-..si …. Il faut… que tu comprenne que … tu n'es qu'un misérable … rat ….. détesté de tous …..

- Ca ! je le sais ! pas besoin de me le dire non plus ! continu comme ça , et c'est à l'hôpital que tu vas finir ! »

Sur ces mots , le rat misérable comme le disait si bien Kyo , partit dans sa chambre . Mais son comportement face à ce que venait de dire le matou rouquin était étrange , on aurait dit que ça lui avait fait mal . Il était pourtant habitué à entendre ce genre de chose , que ce soit par Akito , Shigure et les autres , et par son cousin d'ailleurs . Mais alors pourquoi avait-il eu mal comme ça ? peut-être se rendait-il compte que sans Torhu , il n'était rien , qu'une simple ordure . Il s'assis , dos contre sa porte , dans sa chambre . Recroquevillé sur lui-même , la tête enfoui dans le creux de ses bras , le garçon à la chevelure grise resta comme ça un long moment , la gorge serré . Que faisait le rouquin pendant ce temps ? et bien , étant cassé de partout , Kyo avait rampé( Kyo : après le matou , la limace -- , me :D ) jusqu'à la salle de bain une nouvelle fois , pour se soigner à l'aide de bandage , crème et autre . Tout en pensant au comportement très étrange de Yuki depuis que leur femme de maison (me : je suis cruelle avec Torhu …. , Yuki : un peu normale …. , Kyo : ouais … , me : pourquoi ça ? Yuki : t'es jalouse d'elle avoue ! me : èé nan mais oh ! ¤lance un gros poisson puant sur la tronche de Yuki et Kyo ¤ j'vais vous faire souffrir vous deux ! ) depuis que leur femme de maison était partie . Il se demandais aussi ce que faisait cette souris .

¤ Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il fait ! pourquoi j'me demande ça moi ? raaah il me tape sur les nerfs ! faîtes qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pour de bon ! ¤

A croire que Kyo prédisait l'avenir , car en ce moment même , l'adolescent à la chevelure grise était en train de faire une de ses nombreuses crises . Il était essoufflé , avait du mal à respirer , et cette fois , personne ne pouvait le soigner . Il était bien trop tard pour appeler un médecin , et même , cela serait bien trop risqué . Et oui , ils devaient préserver leur secret , comme vous le savez tous . Alors ce soir là ( me : cette soirée là !! ¤porte¤) , il serait tout seul ,et se calmer serait bien difficile . Il resta contre sa porte , la bloquant avec le peu de force qu'il avait . Il était tout rouge et brûlant de fièvre . Kyo , ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire , selon lui , décida d'aller « embêter » ce pauvre Yuki déjà mal en point . Mais ne voulait-il pas simplement aller le voir ? se demandant réellement ce qu'il se passait , ce qu'il avait ? il marchait nerveusement vers sa chambre , en pensant à un tas de chose .

¤ Non ! pourquoi je vais le voir moi ? … pfeuh ! pour l'emmerder bien sûr ! ou alors .. ouais , alors j'y vais par simple curiosité ! ouais c'est ça ! de la curiosité ! j'men contre fiche de l'état de cet abrutit , au contraire ! ouais au contraire ! et puis j'y vais pour le rabaisser encore plus ! ¤

Bien sûre , on y croit tous … (Kyo : oh c'est bon ! j'fais ce que je peux , me : hi hi ! j'vous ai dit , je vais vous faire souffrir , Yuki : et moi là dedans ? j'vous signale que je suis en train de crever dans ma chambre là -- , me : ah oui pardon ¤porte¤ ) je reprend donc . Le chaton (….BAM xx) arriva à l'endroit désiré , la chambre de son cousin . Il fixa la poigné un long moment , et oui c'est beau une poigné ! c'est rond , ça se tourne , ça … ok j'arrête mon craquage . Au bout de cinq longues minutes , môsieur se décida à pousser légèrement la porte , sentant quelque chose de mou et de faible la retenir . Il poussa un peu plus , entendant un bruit lourd , comme si quelque chose venait de tomber de tout son poids sur le sol . Il passa sa tête pour regarder . Rien devant lui , il la baissa , et tel fut sa surprise en voyant le grisou (Yuki : --) par terre , en train d'étouffer , encore plus rouge que mon papa quand il crame au soleil . Il ouvrit grand les yeux , de surprise . Pourquoi son cœur avait-il fait un triple salto arrière retourné ?(me : quelle question ! parce qu'il est acrobate ! acrobataaas :D ¤ dico , bam !¤ xx ) il hésita à faire quelque chose . Partir ? oui , c'était très bien ça , mais alors pourquoi il se sentait incapable de le faire ? il restait à regarder son ennemis juré à étouffer par terre , s'insultant lui-même dans sa tête , chose qui était rare pour ce chat si fier de lui .

¤ Mais comme si j'allais salir mes mains en touchant ce sale rat ! qu'il crève ! mais … mais pourquoi je m'en vais pas ? j'suis vraiment un idiot moi aussi ! ah j'en ai marre , mais marre ! qu'est ce que je fou là bon sang ?! en même temps …. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça ….. moi aussi après tout je suis une ordure mais ….. ah mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?! se rabaisser à lui ? je rêve ! ¤

Mais pourtant , malgré ce qu'il disais , le rouquin soupira en fronçant les sourcils , et entra entièrement dans la chambre de son cousin . Il le prit dans ses bras , en la portant façon 'princesse ' , et le posa sur sont lit , le regardant . Il souffrait , il ne pouvait plus respirer , et cela inquiétait mister Kyo , celui-ci décida d'aller lui chercher un gant d'eau froide , ainsi qu'une bassine au cas où il arrivait quelque chose comme des vomissements ou autre . Il posa le gant sur le front de Yuki , lui essuyant sa sueur , essayant de le calmer . Petit à petit , la souris reprenait sont souffle , mais ne tarderait pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil . Les joues assez rouge , toujours , encore plus faible que jamais , Yuki ouvrit lentement les yeux au bout de deux heures . Il avait très mal , vraiment très mal . Il voyait flou , et avait très chaud . De plus , il faisait nuit , et donc noir . Il tourna légèrement la tête , sans réagir lorsqu'il vit quelque chose , une forme , ressemblant étrangement à son cousin . Il resta à le regarder . C'était dans des moments comme ça , que l'on pouvait contempler la beauté de Yuki , un visage si parfait , ses yeux violet virant parfois au bleu foncé , ses cheveux aussi fins que de la soie , gris . Il soupira , n'ayant pas la force de parler . Et resta , les yeux à présent mis clos , à « regarder » son 'compagnon ' . Et que faisait celui-ci ? et bien il dormait , là où il s'était assis il y a deux heures de cela , à regarder son soit disant ennemis juré , et à réfléchir . Mais voilà , comme chaque être humais , il fallait bien qu'il dorme , alors il avait décidé de roupiller un peu , restant sur sa chaise . Il était vraiment très proche de Yuki , le haut de son corps étant sur le lit , les bras croisé et sa tête dessus . Le rat le regardais toujours , à moitié dans les vapes , et murmura , avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée ,en caressant le bras du rouquin :

« Merci ……. »


	3. Chapter 3

Pseudo / surnom : Alors que dire ? mon pseudo est San'men'kyou ce qui signifie miroir à trois faces , vous vous demandez pourquoi ce pseudo hein ? ha ha , pour plusieurs raisons mais je ne tiens pas à dévoiler ma vie ici ! et vous pouvez m'appeler Céciloutre la loutre , mon vrai surnom et le plus courrant !

Note : et bien oui quand même je tiens à dire que je débute dans les fics et que c'est ma toute première ! donc hein ! soyez indulgent ! bon vous remarquerez que j'ai des petits problème d'orthographe , mais surtout de conjugaison ! et oui que voulez-vous , avec une prof de Français comme la mienne on ne peut que avoir des problèmes ! ¤enclume¤ excusez moi je m'égare . Et donc les personnages pour l'instant ne sont pas à moi comme vous le savez tous , oui je dit pour l'instant car peut-être que plus tard j'en inventerais mais ce n'est pas sûre ! ah et aussi , pour l'instant il n'y a que 3 chapitres ! je suis en train d'écrire le 4ème ! il viendra au pire dans quelques semaines et oui c'est long mais bon … sur ce bonne fic !

Note 2 : Les pensées entre "¤" et les paroles entre " « " , et autrement les actions ne sont ni en italique ni en gras comme vous pourrez le voir !

Genre : Alors venant de moi ça ne peut être qu'un ¤¤¤! et oui je vous laisse deviner si c'est un Yuri , Yaoi ou autre ! mais vous vous en rendrez vite compte !

11h30 du matin :

Hier , avait été une journée vraiment mouvementée pour les deux compères étant de la même famille . Une journée mouvementée et surtout très étrange . En effet , ente l'épisode dans la salle de bain , dans la cuisine , et surtout dans la chambre , le soir … et ce n'était que le début ! bref . Vous vous demandez sûrement que font nos deux héros en ce moment même non ? et bien Yuki et Kyo sont en train de dormir , et pour votre plus grande surprise , l'un à côté de l'autre . Le rouquin , cette nuit ,étant à moitié dans les vapes à cause de la fatigue s'était mis dans le lit de son cousin . Celui-ci étant à peu près dans le même état l'avait serré contre lui . Et oui , les deux ennemis jurés venaient de dormir ensemble , non non vous ne rêvez pas . Là , Kyo était blottit contre Yuki , et celui-ci avait les bras autour du cou de son cousin . Ils dormaient très bien , oh que oui qu'ils dormaient bien , mais étant machiavélique , j'ai décidé de mettre un élément perturbateur qui les fera sortir de leur sommeil . Un rouge gorge passant par là , ayant décidé de faire chi son monde , ou plutôt le monde de nos deux héros , s'installa au bord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Yuki , celle-ci étant ouverte . Le petit oiseau resta un moment silencieux , mais cela ne dura pas et au bout de deux minutes , il se mit à piailler comme un malade dans la chambre . Kyo , ayant un sommeil très léger , ouvrit lentement ses yeux . Et là , il y eut un gros blanc . Le plus gros blanc de l'histoire du monde et des hommes . Le temps semblait s'être arrêté un moment . Le chaton toussota légèrement et referma les yeux lentement . Il attendit quelque minutes , puis les rouvrit . Rien n'avait changé , il était toujours dans les bras de Yuki , blottit , et lui avait toujours ses bras autour de son cou . Le rouquin émit un rire nerveux , ce qui ne réveilla pas la souris qui dormait vraiment bien comme ça . Il toussota , ne bougeant pas , et essayant de se rappeler de quelque chose . Oui bon , l'épisode dans la salle de bain , dans la cuisine , puis dans la chambre . Cette chambre .

¤……. ……………………………….. j'ai ……………………. Soigné ce sale rat ……………. Je l'ai mis sur ce lit ……… le portant dans mes bras ……………………. Je me suis endormit ………. Sur lui ……….. puis dans la nuit ……… je l'ai rejoins et ……… ¤

« calme …. Calme ….. CALME….CAAAAAAAALME !!!!!! »

Oui bon , calme n'était pas vraiment le mot juste , car en un mouvement plus que brusque et violent , le chat se dégagea des bras du jeune homme à la chevelure grise , dans un cris de dégoût et de rage . Il resta dans la chambre , mettant ses mains sur sa tête , s'arrachant à moitié les cheveux . Puis il pointa son doigt vers la souris qui dormait toujours , mais plus pour très longtemps . Et hurla :

« Sale rat !! SALE RAT ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! REVEILLE TOI SALE RAT ! COMMENT TU PEUX DORMIR ? COMMENT J'AI PU DORMIR DANS TES SALE BRAS ! AU SECOUR ! AH JE VEUX MOURIR ! NON JE VEUX PAS MOURRIR AVANT T'AVOIR TUER ! MAIS REVEILLE TOI BON SANG !! ALLEZ ! RAAAAAH !!! »

Complètement affolé le pauvre matou . Oui donc , Yuki se mit à grogner en entendant les cris de son cousin , oui apparemment il n'avait pas très bien compris la situation , étant dans les choux . Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Kyo , fronçant les sourcils en se grattant la tête . Il déclara , d'une voix un peu cassée , comme à chaque matin :

« Du calme le matou …. Qu'est ce que tu fiche dans ma chambre …. dégage et vite … laisse moi dormir …. Dit-il en murmurant sa dernière phrase , se remettant sous la couverture .

- Mais … qu'est ce que je fou ici ? mais t'es con ! c'est pas possible d'être comme toi ! sale rat ! tu te rappel de rien ?! …t.. tant mieux remarque ! oui c'est très bien ! très très bien ! oui vraiment !

- Bon .. t'a finit ton bordel ? laisse moi dormir …

- La ferme ! j'dit et j'fais ce que je veux d'abord !

- T'es chiant …..  
- Bon j'me casse ! j'vais pas rester dans la chambre d'un pestiféré comme toi ! buerk ! »

Et c'est sur ces gentils mots que le chaton partit en direction de la cuisine , se préparant son petit déjeuné , essayant d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passé , ce qui était vraiment difficile . Le rat , lui , se remit à dormir tranquillement mais seulement voilà , n'ayant pas non plus totalement laisser ça de côté , il se mit à réfléchir un peu , bien qu'il était dans les choux . Et il se mit à penser à la même chose que son cousin .

¤ qu'elle horreur ……………. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ……… qu'est ce qu'il a fait lui aussi …… mon dieu …….. non c'est quand même pas possible ……¤

Et bien si, ça l'était .

¤ Oui bon je sais c'est bon …… mais c'est quand même …… enfin …….. comment il a pu faire ça ce sale chat ! me toucher comme ça !!! remarque sans lui …. Je serais peut-être mort ou autre , mes crises sont assez violentes ….. mais .. quand même ! ¤

Yuki ne voulait pas croire ça , il voulait que ce soit un cauchemar , oui ! c'était ça , un cauchemar ! il essaya de se rendormir , mais non , il n'y arrivait pas . Comment voulez-vous dormir dans un état tel que le siens ? il se torturait l'esprit , à savoir comment avaient-ils pu tous les deux faire une tel chose ! il essayait aussi de se persuadé que ce n'était qu'un méchant cauchemar , qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller , mais non , il était bel et bien debout . Complètement désespéré et honteux , il n'osa même pas sortir de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner lui aussi . Il avait peur , mais de quoi ? il avait honte surtout . Non il ne pouvait pas le croire ! il venait de dormir dans les bras de celui qu'il détestait le plus ! chose qui ne se passera sûrement pas deux fois SELON LUI , oui oui selon lui car selon moi .. bon d'accord je n'en dit pas plus ( Yuki : -.-' … quelqu'un aurait une corde s'il vous plait ? oui , pour me pendre ! Kyo : oui moi aussi , ça serait gentil , me : hi hi ! ) bref . Le rouquin , qui était dans la cuisine en train de boire un bol de lait n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux . Et bien oui , il était dans le même état de honte et de haine que son très cher cousin . Mais comment avait-il pu ? comment ? il soupira , buvant en vitesse sont déjeuner . Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici , il ne prit même pas le temps de laver son bol . Allant se changer à toute vitesse , il s'apprêta à sortir de la maison mais le téléphone retentit . Il se mit à grogner et hésita un moment à décrocher .

¤ … bon j'décroche , c'est peut-être Torhu , oui c'est sûrement elle ! ¤

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage à cette pensée . Il décrocha le téléphone et d'une voix plutôt « joyeuse » , il déclara :

« Torhu ? c'est toi ?

- Ha ha ha !!! oooh oui c'est moi mon amour de toujours !! Kyo-kunn !!! HA HA HA !

- ….. Au revoir Ayame ….

- NON !! attend ! HA HA HA ! tu n'est pas heureux d'avoir un personne importante au téléphone ? oh ce que tu peux être pénible sale matou !

- Urusaï ! premièrement j'vois pas de quelle personne importante tu parle et …

- MAIS DE MOI VOYONS !

- Ahum …. Oui bah alors vas falloir que …

- Bon ! »

Et oui comme vous pouvez le constater , la personne au bout du file n'était qu'autre que Ayame , le serpent et frère de Yuki . Cette personne si narcissique égocentrique et hystérique , mais pour le moins très amusante , -selon moi- , appelait pour avoir des nouvelles de son cher et tendre frère . Venant de couper la parole au rouquin , l'énervant par la même occasion , il déclara d'un voix toujours aussi forte :

« Baka neko j'ai été fortement déçu de te parler , ha ha ha ! maintenant pourrais-je parler à mon amour de frère ? dit-il d'une voix assez féminine . »

Kyo se mit à grogner . Il fronça les sourcils et balança le téléphone par terre manquant de le casser . Et bien , qu'elle début de journée ! il alla dehors et remarqua que la fenêtre de Yuki était ouverte . Soupirant et fronçant les sourcils une nouvelle fois , il hurla :

« Hey !!! sale rat pestiféré ! y a ton abrutit de frangin au téléphone ! pff ….. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Baka neko (¤ entend le bruit du dico voler¤ aaah nan pas taper pas taper ! ¤BAM¤ x-x ) que KYO partit quelque part , pour se changer les idées et pour se défouler , laissant Yuki tout seul dans la grande demeure . Tient en parlant de celui-ci , le jeune homme à la chevelure grise n'était pas sortit de sa chambre pendant tout le temps que Kyo était resté dans la maison . Faisant les cent pas , soupirant , s'énervant , il n'arrivait et ne voulait toujours pas croire ce qu'il s'était passé . De longue minutes passèrent , et il entendit soudain le rouquin hurler de dehors . Il l'écouta , et sentit un vent froid traverser tout son corps . Non , non il ne voulait vraiment pas parler à son frère , ce n'était vraiment pas le moment . Surtout qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre des bêtises de sa part , comme toujours . Mais il fut soulager d'entendre son cousin partir . Il soupira et sortit enfin de sa chambre , se dirigeant vers le salon , il constata que le téléphone était par terre . Il se gratta le front , d'un air ennuyé et pris à contre cœur le téléphone .

« … Bonjour Ayame , dit-il sur un ton froid .

- Shigure met la musique , met la musique !! déclara le serpent en entendant son frère . »

Shigure mit alors une musique de fon , en lançant des pétales de rose un peu partout autour d'Ayame . Cette musique ressemblait à des chants religieux , s'en était . Le visage de Yuki s'assombrit encore plus , et il avait une terrible envie de raccrocher , mais il en le fit pas . Qui sait , peut-être que Ayame voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important .

¤ Non aucune chance , je ferais mieux de raccrocher ¤

« - Ô sainte divine ! tu viens de m'apporter le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on puisse faire à un roi comme moi ! mon petit frère , que j'aime et que je chéri tant viens de m'adresser la parole et de me souhaiter quelque chose de merveilleux !

- Ayame j'ai seulement dit bonjour , et c'est quoi cette affreuse musique derrière ? dit-il d'un ton las , en soupirant .

- Bonjour ! il me souhaite un Bon jour ! il m'aime ! ah notre amour ne s'effacera jamais !

- Il n'y a JAMAIS eu d'amour entre nous , déclara Yuki d'un ton de plus en plus froid .

- Mon petit frère ! ah j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras , de te sentir collé à moi ! oh Yuki ! YUKIII !!! »

Yuki , d'un air affolé , raccrochant tout de suite le téléphone , se plaquant contre le mur ayant des sueurs froides . Parfois , même souvent , son grand frère lui faisait terriblement peur . Quelque seconde plus tard , le téléphone se remit à sonner . Là , il ne voulu absolument pas décrocher , mais se disant que Ayame allait sûrement le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde,autant le faire maintenant . Le jeune homme à la chevelue grise et aux yeux violet soupira . Entendant Shigure se tordre de rire derrière et Hatori l'engueuler .

« Pauvre Hatori …. Murmura-t-il . Bon , qui y a-t-il Ayame ?

- Ha ha ha ! mon très cher frère Yuki ! si tu savais comme tu me manque et ..

- Oui bah toi tu me manque pas , bon bref , qu'est ce que tu veux me dire encore ? dépêche toi j'ai pas que ça à faire , déclara-t-il ayant coupé la parole à son frère .

- Hu hu , je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allait et comment ce passait ton séjour avec ton idiot de cousin ! Ayame se mit à rigoler , après avoir dit ces quelques mots .

- Alàlà …. Si c'était juste pour savoir ça c'était pas la peine d'appeler ! bon … bah ça se passe comme ça se passe , point . »

En disant ça , Yuki se mit à rougir légèrement , repensant à l'épisode dans la douche et dans le lit . Il se secoua la tête et attendit une réponse de son grand frère . Mais celui-ci se mit à regarder Shigure , qui fit de même . Tous les deux se mirent à sourire assez sadiquement , et Ayame commença son cirque .

« OOOOOH MON CHER FRERE VIENT DE COUCHER AVEC UN ETRE IMPUR ET NON CHASTE !! hurla Ayame .

- AH JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE YUKI-KUN ETAIT UN PERVERS ! TOUT COMME BAKA NEKO !! fit de même Shigure tout juste derrière Ayame , faisait le même cinéma .

- M… mais !! mais non !! arrêtez voyons !! déclara Yuki , un peu affolé , et étrangement en train de rougir . Ce n'est absolument pas vrai et …. »

Il y eut un silence , Shigure et Ayame se regardèrent une nouvelle fois .

« Shigure , dit d'une voix à peu près sérieuse le serpent . Comment allons nous faire pour que mon cher frère qui était pourtant si pur et chaste auparavant redevienne tel que ? Shigure , je me sens comme perdu !

- Mon pauvre Ayame , je compatis ! en deux jours ils se sont peut-être fait déjà un tas de cochonneries toutes plus impurs les unes que les autres ! sacrilège ! »

Yuki , pour votre plus grande surprise , se mit , au lieu de s'énerver fortement , à rougir . Oui il était rouge comme une tomate . Pourquoi ça ? pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en colère ? et pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre comme cela ? étrange mystère . Il ne disait rien et laissait les deux grands enfants délirer en se moquant de lui . Il entendit soudainement un bruit sourd , comme si quelqu'un venait de taper deux autres personne à coup de casserole sur la tête . Et bien c'était le cas , et ce quelqu'un était Hatori . ( Hatori : tu me fait passer pour un sauveur dans ta fic … me : mais tu en es un ! ha ha ha ! ¤ se fait assommer à coup de casserole par Hatori ¤ ) Il venait justement d'assommer Shigure et Ayame à coup de casserole , sur la tête . Yuki haussa les sourcils , n'entendant plus un bruit par la suite , jusqu'à ce que le grand brun taciturne réponde .

« Yuki ? tu es là ?

- Hatori ! merci de les avoirs arrêtés …

- De rien , c'est normale . Je n'allais pas les laisser hurler de la sorte en se moquant de toi .

- Je suis habitué , mais ça m'énerve toujours autant ¤ quoi que là je ne me sens pas énervé …… je sais pas je me sens étrange ….¤

- Qui y a-t-il Yuki , je te sens absent .

- Moi ? oh non rien d'important ! heu …. Oui rien d'important !

- Si tu le dit . Répondit Hatori d'un air pas très convaincu . Enfin bref , Ayame était censé appeler pour savoir comment ça se passait avec Kyo , alors je prend la relève . Il ne t'énerve pas trop ?

- Ah heu ….. »

Yuki semblait être de plus en plus gêné et le rouge sur ses joues s'accentuait .

« Et bien on se voit pas beaucoup , et quand on se voit on s'adresse rarement la parole , ou alors on s'engueule ! enfin comme d'habitude tu vois ! »

Il émit un petit rire nerveux . De son côté , Hatori se doutait de quelque chose , mais ne préférait rien dire pour le moment .

« Je vois , alors c'est toujours très tendu entre vous .

- Toujours , mais je m'en plains absolument pas ! c'est très bien ainsi ! plutôt mourir que de faire ami-ami avec ce sale chat !

- Yuki …. Soupira le docteur . Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça tous les deux ? pourquoi vous comportez vous comme ça l'un envers l'autre ?

- Mais … Hatori ça a toujours été comme ça et ….

- Et bien justement il faudrait que ça change . Je crois que vous vous aveuglez tous les deux .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda d'un air intrigué la souris .

- Vous verrez bien , ce n'est ni à moi , ni à Ayame ou Shigure , ou encore aux autres Sôma de vous le dire , sur ce je crois que je vais y aller , il est de mon devoir de prendre soin de ces deux gros abrutit … soupira-t-il .

- Bien ….. je te souhaite bonne chance Hatori , ça doit pas être de tout repos de les avoirs tous les deux sur le dos ….

- Je suis habitué tu sais , enfin bon j'avoue que des fois j'ai du mal à les supporter .

- J'imagine !

- Bon et bien j'essayerais de rappeler dans quelques jours , histoire de savoir comment ça se passe

- Ok , bon bah salut ! »

Hatori raccrocha , et laissa Yuki dans l'incompréhension . Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? qu'ils s'aveuglaient , lui et Kyo . C'était assez étrange et la souris ne comprenait absolument pas . Enfin bref , avec tout ça , Yuki était toujours en pyjama et n'avait pas déjeuné , mais à vrai dire il n'était pas très tard , 11h30 et quelques à peu près . Il alla donc se préparer , et fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée . Kyo n'étant pas là , comme toujours . Celui-ci était encore partit se défouler ou autre , mais que pensait-il de son côté ? …


	4. Chapter 4

Pseudo / surnom : Alors que dire ? mon pseudo est San'men'kyou ce qui signifie miroir à trois faces , vous vous demandez pourquoi ce pseudo hein ? ha ha , pour plusieurs raisons mais je ne tiens pas à dévoiler ma vie ici ! et vous pouvez m'appeler Céciloutre la loutre , mon vrai surnom et le plus courrant !

Note : et bien oui quand même je tiens à dire que je débute dans les fics et que c'est ma toute première ! donc hein ! soyez indulgent ! bon vous remarquerez que j'ai des petits problème d'orthographe , mais surtout de conjugaison ! et oui que voulez-vous , avec une prof de Français comme la mienne on ne peut que avoir des problèmes ! ¤enclume¤ excusez moi je m'égare . Et donc les personnages pour l'instant ne sont pas à moi comme vous le savez tous , oui je dit pour l'instant car peut-être que plus tard j'en inventerais mais ce n'est pas sûre ! ah et aussi , pour l'instant il n'y a que 4 chapitres ! je suis en train d'écrire le 5ème ! il viendra au pire dans quelques semaines et oui c'est long mais bon … sur ce bonne fic !

Note 2 : Les pensées entre "¤" et les paroles entre " « " , et autrement les actions ne sont ni en italique ni en gras comme vous pourrez le voir !

Genre : et oui j'ai ENFIN avouée que ma fic était un yaoi, comment ça vous l'avez devinés ? -.-

* * *

Kyo venait de partir de la demeure de Shigure , après ce qu'il venait de se passer . Quelque chose qui ne pouvait absolument pas croire , quelque chose qui , pour lui , était impossible ! mais pourtant cela s'était réellement passé , il avait réellement sauvé son cousin , l'avait réellement porté dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sont lit , l'avait réellement soigné et arraché d'une mort douloureuse , et par-dessus tout , il avait réellement dormit avec lui , dans ses bras . Non , c'était vraiment plus qu'humiliant , dormir dans la chambre de son ennemis juré , dans la chambre d'un être que l'on ne peut pas voir en peinture , un être pour qui l'on ressent simplement de la haine pur et simple , un sentiment si profond , si noir et amère , un sentiment pourtant si désagréable , mais qu'on ne peut pas chasser malgré tout . Il grognait , tout seul , marchant tout droit ne sachant où aller mais simplement oublier , ou plutôt essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer . De plus , avant de partir , il avait eu Ayame au téléphone . Ah celui-là aussi , il ne pouvait absolument pas le voir . Pour qui se prenait-il ? cet être si narcissique qui n'avait rien de plus que les autres à part son orgueil et sa fierté qui insupportait tout le monde . Enfin , qui insupportait surtout Kyo . Mais dans des moments comme cela , tout l'insupportait . Il se mit à courir et à respirer assez , voir même énormément fort . La haine , l'énervement , l'humiliation s'emparait totalement de lui ! mais pourquoi en faisait-il tout un plat ? le rouquin ne savait même pas , il était totalement perdu , comme un enfant ayant perdu sa maman au super marché . Certes , c'était dans ses habitudes de s'énerver , mais pas de la sorte , non ! il se passait quelque chose , oui il le sentait depuis ces deux jours et demi qu'il était seul avec Yuki . C'était cela qui lui faisait peur . Oui , Kyo avait peur , il ne cessait de penser à son cousin , que ce soit en mal ou en bien ! tout le temps , et ça avait le don de l'effrayer , il fuyait , oui le rouquin était en train de fuir la vérité comme d'habitude . Mais il n'était pas le seul à la fuir , cette vérité . Yuki la fuyait également , mais à vrai dire , il la fuyait inconsciemment , il ne s'avait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait et n'avait aucun doute , pas comme le chat qui lui , se torturait l'esprit avec ça . D'ailleurs , celui-ci arriva , au bout de quelques et très longues minutes de marche et de courses à pieds , dans une magnifique et sublime forêt . Une très longue rivière dont l'eau était presque transparente la traversait . Le chat se sentait revivre , au milieu de cette nature qu'il aimait tant . Il soupira , prenant un bon bol d'air frais et pur , de plus il venait de beaucoup courir , et cela l'avait épuisé . Il s'écroula dans l'herbe fraîche et légèrement mouillées , et regarda le ciel , couvert de nuage blanc . Le soleil ne diffusait pas beaucoup de sa chaleur , étant caché par les nuages , mais en même temps , il n'était que midi et demi passé , le beau temps allait sans doute arriver plus tard . Faîtes qu'il arrive plus tard ! car comme vous le savez tous , le rouquin n'aimait absolument pas la pluie , ce qui était normale car sa deuxième apparence était celle du chat . Enfin non , pas vraiment . Le chat n'était qu'une facette servant à cacher sa réelle apparence , mais ne parlons pas de ça . Bref , Kyo était allongé , les bras et les jambes écartés , savourant la bonne odeur de la nature et de l'herbe . Pour le coup , il était totalement crevé , et ne pensait plus à rien . Ce qui le fit sourire . Ah ce qu'il était agréable de ne rien penser , de ne rien se soucier . C'était si rare les moments comme ça, si rare , alors il en profitait , et en profita , pour faire une bonne sieste . Plus les heures passaient, et plus le ciel s'assombrissait , il allait sûrement pleuvoir . Il n'était pas loin de 15h40 de l'après midi. Kyo venait de faire une bonne sieste . Il fut réveillé par les grognement de son estomac, qui criait famine . Et oui , n'ayant rien mangé ce matin et n'ayant rien mangé ce midi , il ne pouvait que grogner ! alors il se redressa , fronçant légèrement les sourcils , enlevant les petits débris de feuilles et d'herbe sur ses vêtements . Il soupira et se gratta la tête en s'ébouriffant les cheveux . Il regarda dans ses poches , rien , il n'avait pas d'argent . Comment allait-il faire pour manger ? il n'allait tout de même pas voler ?! la seul solution était de rentrer , mais alors il reverrait son cousin et , ça y est , il recommençait à penser à lui .Non , non pourquoi ? il aurait très bien pu se dire qu'il allait rentrer à la maison , sans se soucier de Yuki ! alors pourquoi ? voilà , au revoir doux moment d'insouciance et de pureté , bonjour bourrage de crâne et questions sans réponses ! il soupira une nouvelle fois , l'air énervé .

¤ Non je rentrerais pas ! plutôt crever que de revoir la sale gueule de ce sale rat !¤

Et bien il allait vite changer d'avis , car , en plus de ses grognement d'estomac , il entendit des grondements d'orage . Il sursauta légèrement et releva la tête . Le ciel était d'une noirceur incomparable et il sentit soudainement des goûtes d'eau tomber sur le bout de son nez , puis sur ses joues , ses yeux , ses lèvres , son visage son corps ! il commençait à pleuvoir à sceau ! pour le plus grand malheur du chat qui n'hésita pas une seconde de plus à rentrer . Courrant le plus vites possible , il arriva chez lui , ou plutôt chez Shigure , complètement essoufflé , au bord du coma . Et oui , il détestait vraiment la pluie . Et n'avait mis qu'un quart d'heure à rentrer , alors qu'il avait mis plus de 40 minutes à y aller . Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas trempé mouillé . Ses cheveux étaient tout plat à cause de la pluie , ses vêtements lui collait au corps , ce qui faisait ressortir ses airs de beaux gosses naturel . Mais ça , il s'en fichait complètement , et se préoccupait bien plus de savoir comment allait-il faire pour éviter son cousin , en ce moment ! chose qui recommençait bien vite à l'insupporter . Il se déchaussa et entra dans la maison , se dirigeant vers le salon, là il manqua de pousser un cris de surprise et d'énervement . Sur le canapé , dormait le jeune homme à la chevelure grise . Celui-ci , pour se changer les esprits , avait décidé de faire du rangement dans , premièrement , sa chambre , et ensuite , la salle à manger . Exploit plus qu'incroyable et inimaginable venant de la part de la souris qui détestait ce qu'on pouvait appeler « le rangement » . Et donc ayant finit cette séance de ménage , monsieur fut fatigué et décida de s'endormir sur le canapé du salon . Comme à chaque fois quand il dormait , son visage était angélique , tel qu'un prince . Enfin ça , ce n'était pas seulement quand il dormait , mais quand c'était ça , on avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus sur son visage . Comme si son esprit avait été lavé et qu'on lui avait enlevé toute ces choses qui le faisait tant souffrir . Son visage exprimait ça , la non souffrance et la paix . Un visage paisible , lors du sommeil du rat . Kyo se mit à le regarder , sans le vouloir , il resta de longues et bonnes minutes à contempler son si joli visage et sa beauté purement naturel, comme tous les hommes Sôma . Et oui , ils étaient tous particulièrement beau , mais il fallait avouer que Yuki était le plus magnifique ( bon ok selon moi c'est Hatori et Hatsuharu les plus beaux mais bon … ¤ porte ¤) . Bref . Tout d'abord , vinrent s'imposer sur les joues du rouquin de légères rougeurs , les yeux écarquillés en direction de la souris , qu'il regardait d'une façon différente que d'habitude . Puis vint ensuite son cœur , qui se mit à battre à une vitesse follement incroyable ? pourquoi tout ces évènements , pourquoi ressentait-il cette chose tout à coup ? pourquoi c'était toujours la même chose quand il se retrouvait seul avec Yuki . Que ce soit une heure , une minute , il y avait toujours cette chose , ce sentiment , qu'il gardait au fond de lui , et qui ressortait quand il était avec son cousin à la chevelure grise . Etrange , vraiment étrange . Il était essoufflé , il avait trop couru, il respirait fort et avait faim et soif , mais malgré ça , il restait à regarder Yuki , c'était comme si tout à coup , il était déconnecté du monde pour atterrir dans le siens , son monde à lui , son jardin dont il était le seul à pouvoir y pénétrer . Et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé , dans son monde , son endroit . Il ne se posait plus de question , en ce moment il n'y avait plus que lui et Yuki . Yuki , Yuki , Yuki et encore Yuki . Le chat , au bout de quelque minutes , bougea lentement , doucement , s'avançant vers la souris qui dormait toujours paisiblement . Puis une fois tout près de lui , il se pencha et se mit accroupi , approchant de plus en plus son visage de son cousin , puis il le regarda , et scruta les moindres détails de son si joli visage , qu'il se mit à caresser du revers de sa main , puis il la descendit , descendit , pour aller caresser les doigts fins et froid de son interlocuteur . Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter dans ces gestes , Kyo ne pouvait plus se contrôler , pourquoi ? qu'elles étaient ces pulsions si étranges ? au fond de lui il je savait , et par cœur mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer , et pour l'instant il essayait de laisser ce détail de côté , car si jamais il y pensait et se rendait compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait , il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre . Il caressait la main de son interlocuteur de ses doigts fins , il en profitait , sachant que son cousin avait le sommeil lourd , il approcha encore plus son visage près de celui de Yuki , et s'apprêta à coller ses lèvres sur les siennes , mais soudain , la souris ouvrit lentement les yeux , et compris tout de suite la situation , il devint rouge écarlate et poussa violemment le rouquin . Celui-ci avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite ! non ! Yuki avait vu ! il l'avait vu ! il ne fallait pas … que lui était-il donc arrivé ? il n'était tout de même pas amoureux de cette souris qu'il prétendait détester , si ? non ! il ne voulait pas l'accepter , et d'ailleurs , le jeune homme à la chevelure grise fronça les sourcils , encore plus énervé et gêné que tout à l'heure , mais il ressentait lui aussi quelque chose . Il se leva du canapé , laissant Kyo par terre . D'ailleurs celui-ci était également tout rouge , humilié , gêné , et énormément en colère contre lui-même .

« - HEY !! SALE PERVERS DE CHAT !!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU T'APPRETAIT DE FAIRE ?? CA VA PAS LA TETE ! hurla Yuki .

-que …….. »

Kyo ne savait pas quoi répondre et baissa la tête , il se leva , vraiment très en colère contre lui-même , gêné et autre . Il était à côté de la grande table en bois du salon , et donna un très violent coup de poing dedans ce qui la cassa , il saignait , beaucoup , mais s'en fichait , puis il se mit à crier :

« - Arrête ! … ARRETE !! oubli ça ! OUBLI !! tu n'as rien vu , RIEN SENTIT ! ne t'imagine pas des choses fausse , espèce de sale con !!!

- Nan mais ça c'est la meilleur ! qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ??? c'est toi qui a voulu me faire des trucs pervers et c'est moi que tu traite de con ? NAN MAIS OH !!! et puis tu …. »

Kyo avait toujours la tête baissée , il tremblait . Il était vraiment plus qu'étrange tout à coup , il était rouge , son comportement n'était pas comme d'habitude . Vraiment pas comme d'habitude . Yuki s'était arrêté de parler , ayant vu le sang qui coulait abondamment du poing du rouquin . Il était inquiet ? oui apparemment . Là , il n'y avait pas seulement Kyo qui avait changé de comportement , mais aussi Yuki . Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de son cousin et lui prit doucement la main .

« -…Q…qu'est ce que tu fait sale rat ???!! déclara d'une voix tremblante le chaton . »

Yuki releva la tête , une mine inquiète sur le visage , tenant toujours la main de Kyo , puis lui dit , en le regardant .

« - Il faut bien que je te rende la pareil , tu m'as sauvé de ma crise la dernière fois , alors je vais te soigner ta main . »

¤ Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive à moi aussi ? Kyo est vraiment étrange , mais je suis pareil que lui ! … tout de même …. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe …. Pourquoi me touchait-il de cette manière … pourquoi il ….. approchait son visage du mien … et pourquoi tremble-t-il maintenant ?? …. Et … et surtout … c'est quoi ce putain de sentiment qui me bouffe ?! ¤

Tout comme le rouquin , le jeune homme à la chevelure grise se prenait la tête avec tout ce qu'il se passait , car il ne comprenait vraiment pas . Kyo , par contre , comprenait très bien et ne répondit pas à ce que Yuki lui avait dit . Le laissant lui prendre la main . Il était toujours rouge , et son envie d'embrasser son cousin revenait au galop . Il releva la tête , le regardant . Yuki le regardait aussi , également rouge . Un long silence s'imposa , et le rat tenait toujours la main ensanglantée de son compagnon . Kyo ne sentait pas la douleur , et s'avança doucement vers Yuki . Le cœur de celui-ci se mit à battre très vite , mais il ne recula pas . Kyo avançait toujours , le cœur battant également très vite . Alors la souris fut bien obligé de reculer , et soudain , il arriva contre le mur . Tout rouge , regardant Kyo . Celui-ci regardait aussi son cousin , et lui prit doucement les mains qui plaqua contre le mur . La respiration de Yuki devenait un peu saccadée , car il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et était un peu affolé , et ce sentiment , toujours le même , ne faisait que s'accentuer . Le rouquin était toujours aussi rouge , et noua doucement ses doigts avec ceux de son interlocuteur , qui se laissa faire n toujours plaqué contre le mur . Le chat colla un peu son corps contre celui de son cousin et approcha doucement son visage . Les deux Sôma fermèrent les yeux , Yuki se laissant toujours faire , sachant à présent ce qui allait se passer .

« -Kyo …..

- ….. Y…Yuki …… »

* * *

Mwah ha ha ha ha haaaaa !!!!! JE SUIS SADIQUE HEINNNN ??? ¤ aime faire patienter ses lecteurs ¤ hu hu ! alors alors , qu'est ce qu'il va se passer , hein ?? hu hu , merci pour les reviews au fait !! - 


End file.
